1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for bundling and storing excess wires and/or cables neatly and conveniently on a spool.
2. Related Art
The terms wire and cable are used interchangeably herein to refer to any computer or electrical wire or cable. Wires and cables, such as computer cables, are typically sold in discrete lengths. Often, an excess of wire or cable exists, and this excess wire or cable can quickly become an unsightly and inconvenient mess. There have been efforts in the past to neatly retain wires and cables, but they have been inadequate. One past approach is simply to manipulate a cable itself: part of the cable is folded in vertical loops and bundled together, and then the remainder of the cable is twisted in a helical fashion perpendicularly around the vertical loops and tied in a knot. Another approach is to use a wire tie or a plastic locking strip to encircle a cable which is looped against itself.
These bundling mechanisms have several disadvantages. It is often difficult to properly wrap cables about themselves, and they can easily become unraveled. Similarly, wire ties and plastic locking strips can become useless if loops of the cable are removed. Further, a plastic locking strip may need to be cut to free up wire or cable if additional length is needed.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a device for organizing and bundling computer cables and wires which is both easy to use and readily reusable.